Trying Something New: Perfect Stranger
by TaarnaT
Summary: Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut. Perfect Stranger: Emma and Killian role-play strangers "hooking up"


**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Perfect Stranger**

**(Killian and Emma decide to do a little role-playing, and pretend to pick each other up at a bar.)**

Killian entered and looked around the little dive bar she'd picked out (one where they wouldn't be recognized, she reasoned) for her golden curls. He'd shown up a few minutes early, but couldn't help himself: their little games had become something he really looked forward to, and when Emma suggested they meet up at a bar and pretend to be strangers having a one night tryst (she had referred to it as "hooking up" at first, which he found incredibly amusing), he was all for it. In all actuality, he was kind of looking forward to seducing her, confident that he'd be able to use his considerable skills to tempt her in a new way. It had been a little unnerving when they hadn't worked on her on the beanstalk, and he wanted to see if she'd have been more receptive under different circumstances. He was a little worried he had gotten rusty, and that just wouldn't do.

He settled at the far end of the bar, and ordered some rum while he waited, chatting up a pretty brunette next to him. After all, Swan had said he should act like his charming self. A few minutes later, the grizzled bartender came over with a reddish drink, placing it in front of him with a look that said _you lucky bastard_.

"What's this?" Killian asked, eyeing the fruity concoction with suspicion.

The bartender chuckled, "It's called a Redheaded Slut, from the girl on the end." He nodded in the direction of the other end of the bar. The brunette glared down the bar, saw her competition, then mumbled something about a boyfriend as she left.

Killian looked around, hoping Emma wouldn't think he was doing anything wrong, but she still hadn't arrived. His curiosity got the best of him, and he looked down the bar to see the woman with the interesting taste in cocktails. Her head was turned away from him, but she was wearing an obscenely tight, short black dress with an open back and cleavage spilling out in front. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her back. Figures, he thought. Redheads were always trouble. She was currently chatting up some other man. A lifetime ago, he thought, he'd have been making a beeline over there to see how genuine the "slut" part of the drink's name was, but while Emma was all for him flirting with other women tonight, he wasn't so sure she'd be thrilled with this particular situation.

And then the redhead turned around, looking him in the eye and shooting him a naughty smile with her vermillion lips before turning back to her suitor. That siren- he hadn't recognized her with the red wig on, but even the smoky eye makeup and red lipstick couldn't disguise his Swan. She'd bested him again.

"Barkeep," he waved the man over. "May I see your drink menu?" Killian paged through the surprisingly extensive list before settling on the perfect one. "Let's give her a Screaming Orgasm and see how she responds, shall we?"

The bartender shook his head and mixed up the cocktail, delivering it to Killian. Finishing off his rum and taking the drinks with him, he sauntered to the end of the bar. As he approached, he couldn't help but get a little jealous as he watched some stranger flirt shamelessly with her. He could make out her long bare legs, and the sky-high heels she wore that only drew more attention to them. "Excuse me, lass, but I think I owe you this," he interrupted.

Emma was almost surprised that she'd gotten away with the charade this long. She'd been reluctant to throw away her collection of wigs from her Bounty Hunter days, and the long red one had always worked on her marks, but she wasn't sure it would work on Killian. She'd seen him walk in and look for her, but decided to ignore him and flirt with someone else instead for a few minutes. She had watched him out of the corner of her eye as he made his way into the bar to wait for her, sitting next to a girl with long chocolate hair who looked like she'd just hit the lottery when he spoke to her. She couldn't blame the girl; Jones really was an unfairly handsome man. She'd watched as he turned on the charm, and saw the girl blush when he moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. Good, she thought, game on. And now he was playing it with her. She excused herself from the man for a moment to send over the hilariously named beverage, then returned to their conversation. She almost felt bad- she didn't want to lead this innocent bystander on- but felt far less guilty when she noticed the wedding ring on his finger.

She adjusted her dress, only to be interrupted by a familiar accented voice. A voice that was far too sexy to honest. "Oh? And what do you have for me?"

He smiled devilishly, handing her the drink. " A Screaming Orgasm. What else?"

_Really,_ Killian? She couldn't help but laugh. Taking a sip of the silly drink, she moaned slightly, making all the men within earshot, including her pirate, sit up and take notice. "Ok, that is actually really good." She purred, licking her lips, before striking up a conversation.

"You looked like you needed it." He winked. "And it's good form to buy a lass a drink, especially when she's been bold enough to send one."

"You looked like you _needed_ it," she retorted.

"I'm a man, love. I'm not about to deny that I _need_ it, especially if you're the one offering."

She laughed again, a sound he knew he'd never get tired of. "Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"You're a beautiful woman, alone in a tavern, and you sent me a rather... suggestively named drink. Why pretend I'm not interested?"

"Good point." she considered their empty glasses. "How 'bout a glass of rum?" She waved the bartender over as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's no Screaming Orgasm, but I can only have one or two of those a night," she said with a wink of her own.

"Is that a fact or just a guess?" He scooted closer to her, licking his lips. "Sounds more like a challenge if you ask me." He ordered 2 more glasses of rum and downed his.

"And you think you're up for it, do you?" Her drink disappeared as well.

"Love, I'm _always_ up for it." His voice dropped as he leered at her, and she couldn't help it; something about the way he sounded when he was aroused always sent chills up her spine. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Emma. You?"

"Killian."

"Well, Killian, It's a nice claim, but it's too bad you can't exactly prove it." She smirked at his as she licked a last drop of liquor from her glass. "Unless you're going to throw me on the bar and fuck me right here."

"I'm not sure how your realm would take to such a thing, or I'd consider it." He purred, noticing the bartender was clearly eavesdropping. He couldn't really blame the man- they were being positively indecent. "But perhaps this is a conversation better had somewhere more private." He nodded to a booth behind the dimly lit dance floor, taking her hand and leading her towards it.

He sat her partially on his lap, letting her feel the hardness growing there, and leaned into her ear, "Now, darling, I can certainly prove it if you're interested." She shot him a challenging smirk, raising a brow as she played with the buttons on his shirt, fingers teasing the dusting of hair on his chest. "Right here?" She scoffed. She knew how talented he was, but if not for her extensive first hand experience, she honestly wouldn't have believed him.

"Believe it or not, I've had centuries of practice." He ran his nose over the shell of her ear, his hand inching up her thigh under the dress. "I suspect you want it as badly as I do. Maybe, for just one night, you want to give in to temptation." His hand inched higher, and she gasped as he brushed his fingers over her folds, finding her bare under the dress and already wet for him. He checked to make sure the table was obscuring his actions from view, then worked his fingers over her, exploring her body and making her fight for control as he found her sensitive bundle and began to tease it. He moved his lips over her jaw and neck, breathing against her skin as he placed open kisses to it.

Without thinking, Emma's legs spread slightly to allow him more access. This was beyond a PDA- it was wildly inappropriate, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It felt so good, and somehow, the danger made it all that much more erotic. She could feel his hard length pressed into her through their clothes, an unspoken promise of what he would be giving her if she wanted it. And she definitely wanted it.

"Here's the deal." His breath ghosted over her neck. "If I can get you to come right here, then you'll agree to leave with me."

"And if not?" She whispered, locking eyes with him, seeing the lust shining back at her from his blue gaze.

He continued to stroke her clit, then pushed a finger inside her, causing a small moan to escape her lips before she bit it back.

"Well, we'll deal with that if I lose."

"Killian!" She moaned. "What if someone sees? Would this have really worked in your world!?"

He picked up the pace on her clit and she let out a shuddering sigh. "Do you really want to know, love?" Because, he had to admit, he'd fondled plenty of girls under their dresses at taverns, and it always worked. Hell, rules were so lax in some port towns that he'd even bent some of them right over the barroom tables in his reckless early days as captain.

His fingers continued to tease her, and her thighs were shaking as she attempted to stay quiet and still. She knew she was going to come, but feared there was no way it was going to be nearly quiet enough. "You have to stop" she panted. "People can't see this! In this world, it's a big deal!"

"Do you forfeit?" His finger curled slightly, rubbing that spot inside her that made her see stars.

"Oh my god, yes."

"Apologies, lass, but I don't accept." He kissed her, swallowing her moan as he felt her getting close. "Just one, Emma, so you'll know it's worth your while."

Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to them, too caught up in their own lives to bother with a couple in the corner. He slipped another finger inside her, groaning when he felt her walls tighten involuntarily as he teased her closer to release. "Oh my god" she panted out in a whisper. "Killian, I'm gonna..."

He kissed her, muffling the noises she made as her orgasm washed over her. Her hand gripped his lapel, the other sliding around his neck to grip his hair and pull him closer. He continued to stroke her as they kissed, feeling her body clench around him as she came down from the high. She broke away for air, resting her forehead against his as she caught her breath. "Holy shit."

He pulled his hand out from under her dress, licking his fingers clean, then kissing her so she could taste herself on his lips. "Shall we?" He asked, hand sweeping towards the front door.

"I have a better idea."

She pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door, only to be spun around and pushed into the door as he attacked her lips with his own, hitching up her dress as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I hope you're not having second thoughts," he growled into her ear, "because I'm about ready to take you right here."

She rolled her hips over him, grinding into his still-constrained erection. "I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now."

He turned them towards the counter, setting her on it while she worked his pants open, cock springing free. She reached out to stroke him, his throbbing length so hot and hard in her hand as she lined him up and teased him over her wet folds. Grabbing her hips, he surged forward, pulling an "oh my god" from her lips that was NOT quiet, then kissing her to muffle the rest of her cries as he bottomed out and stretched her open. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him to move, and he began to thrust into her in long deep forceful strokes, each one rubbing over that perfect place inside her. "Oh god," she whimpered through his kisses, "oh fuck, just like that."

He looked to their right, where an old full length mirror reflected their images and groaned, able to catch fleeting glimpses of his cock slipping into her cunt between their kisses. He continued rocking his hips into her as he moved his mouth to her throat, kissing down her neck and pulling her dress down so he could run his hands over her breasts. "Like this, love? Is this how you need me? Quick and dirty?" He gripped her hip, picking up the pace just slightly as she clawed at his back through his shirt.

"Oh god yes, Killian. Harder! Fuck me!"

He had to kiss her again to quiet her, taking her hard and fast as she gasped and moaned into his mouth, her pussy fluttering around him as she approached her release. "Come for me, Emma," he whispered between kisses, swallowing her cries of ecstasy with his mouth as she came, hips thrusting wildly against his own as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," she whispered, leaning up to plant kisses against his chest and neck as he continued to move in her shallowly. He pulled her forward, off the counter, and turned her so she faced away from him, bending her over. He wanted to be able to watch, and for her to see too. Rubbing his hands over her ass, he turned her head towards the dirty mirror.

"Oh shit," she moaned, watching him stroke his cock as he lined himself up and pushed into her, hips pressing into her from behind. "Shh," he whispered. "You have to stay quiet, love."

"Maybe you'll have to gag me," she purred as he eased himself out and back in again.

"Don't tempt me." He pulled out and thrust back in, harder this time, pulling a yelp from her as he chuckled darkly. "I think that we should have gone somewhere a bit more private if you really wanted to scream."

She pushed her hips backwards, sheathing him deeper inside her. "What I want is for you to shut up and fuck me."

"If the lady insists." He began to thrust into her hard and fast, both of them watching in the bathroom mirror as their bodies met. She looked so debauched,

dress up around her waist, breasts hanging out over the top and bouncing with each thrust. Her red wig cascaded over her shoulders, down her back, and he wished he could grab a handful of her hair and pull it without pulling off the whole damn thing. Her face was contorted in pleasure, mouth open and gasping as he drove into her, eyes bright with arousal, watching the mirror just as he was.

She was watching his cock, slick with her juices, slide in and out of her. God, he was big, and he looked so good, so strong and sexy fucking her from behind, pants hanging off his hips as he sank into her. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, feeling herself getting close again. Their eyes met in the mirror, lust sparkling both blue and green as they chased their releases.

"Emma," he gritted out through clenched teeth, "I need you to let go, love."

He reached around and rubbed his thumb over her clit, the added jolt of pleasure pushing her over the edge as she came, pulling him with her. Neither one of them was silent this time, their groans and gasps mingling in the tiled room.

Catching their breath, they went about the impossible task of trying to hide what they'd just done, cleaning up, straightening out clothes, taming hair. "You look good as a redhead," he said, kissing her neck as she brushed the wig. "Different, but good."

"You think? I always thought it was a fun change, ya know, once in a while."

"Mmm " he purred in her ear, "but now that I've had my way with a slutty redhead tonight, I'd really love to fuck a beautiful blonde."

"We literally _just_ had sex!" She laughed.

"Your point? I still didn't make you scream, strictly speaking," he gave her a shy, teasing look and licked his lips. "It's a matter of pride, love." He began to run his hand over her hips, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist.

"Alright, you crazy pirate! Lets get out of here!"

Grinning like idiots, they slipped out of the bathroom and snuck out a back door, climbing into the yellow bug. Thanks to his wandering hand, they didn't make it back to her apartment, or to the Jolly Roger, but they did find a lovely field on the side of the road and he did make her scream. More than twice.


End file.
